Black Butler, Our Mate
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Life in Victorian England is hard enough for Lucinda Ravensworth. A working class and female artisan life really couldn't get much harder. Yet when traveling to London she finds some unexpected fortunes. And two familiar faces. For a short time her life regains what she lost. SebXOCXClaude Rated M for adult themes and content


Please enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I only own my character. If you recognize it, it is not mine.

* * *

Chapter One:

London, 1888

The townspeople gathered outside of a new shop that had been opened. They stared and were in awe of the beautiful glass blown sculptures, chandeliers and various vases and other pieces. Each one glittered in the window causing more and more onlookers to come forth.

Many were stunned to see that it was a woman who was behind these masterpieces. The woman in question stood before the furnace with her rod in hand. Her long honey brown hair was in a braid that went down her back. She had a bandanna or a scarf wrapped around her forehead. This prevented the sweat from getting into her eyes. Thick leather gloves and a artisan apron helped to keep her skin and clothes from the heat of the furnace. Goggles protected her eyes from the bright scorching light. She worked effortlessly on each piece over the hours that people watched her. She knew they were watching. It made her smile when she could hear the children pressing themselves against the windows as looks of glee twinkled in their eyes.

"It seems another shop has opened." Ciel Phantomhive spoke in his usual tone as they walked down the cobblestone street. He eyed the crowd ahead of them as it drew nearer and nearer. Ciel was curious of three new establishment even though he wouldn't openly admit it.

"It seems to be a new Artists shop. As to what kind I couldn't tell you yet. Shall we get closer and take a look Master?" Sebastian offered as his own curiosity grew. Something about that shop was pulling him. But what could it be? There was a familiar presence about it. Ciel merely humphed at Sebastian's question but found himself walking closer. Passing through the crowd that had gathered his head slowly turned as the glittering objects caught his eye.

The young Earl felt his feet stop as he stared. The craftsmanship of the objects before him in the window were absolutely stunning. "They are beautiful are they not?" Sebastian murmured softly as he too stared at them. Something was pulling him, he could feel it in his chest as he could sense the are about him. Looking into the shop's window he saw the worker remove the goggles after the furnace had been closed. His eyes widened slowly as he withheld a gasp. The woman inside wa beautiful. Fair skin that was unmarked by any scar. Beneath the gloves, and despite the callouses on her palms and fingers, were dainty soft hands. Her emerald eyes gleamed as she started to close down her shop. She smiled at the people in the streets before continuing about her work. Yet her eyes caught Sebastian's knowingly.

"Sebastian." Ciel called out bringing Sebastian from his trance. Looking ahead he saw that Ciel was already a good twenty feet away from him. "Come along."

"Yes my master." He tore himself away from the front of the shop to follow his young master. As he walked away from the shop he felt a sense of dread and loneliness overcome him. Glancing back to the shop he saw a figure standing across the street. Another man in coattails with glasses. The figure turned and caught eyes with Sebastian. Amber met red as another tall thin figure in a suit stared back at Sebastian knowingly. It was then, he knew and he smiled to himself. He felt a familiar surge of a warm and wonderful feeling flood through him. His eyes glowed purple briefly and a smile appeared.

"Lucinda..." Her name fell from his lips with a deep purr like growl. He licked his lips at the mere thought of her scent over his body. Oh how he would savor it again. If he got there first before the other did.

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm?" He looked up acting as if nothing was wrong. "Yes Master?"

"You are acting awfully strange."

"I don't know what you mean sir." He smiled causing Ciel to stare at him like he was a psycho. This only caused Sebastian to continue smiling. There was something creepy about the way he just smiled and smiled even when the situation was a dire one.

"Hm. Let's get a move on. I am growing hungry." Ciel turned around and huffed as they continued walking. What on earth was wrong with Sebastian? He couldn't put his finger on it but his butler was acting...unusual. Then again, what was usual or normal for a demon.

"Of course master." He gave a nod of his head as they arrived back at the Carriage. Looking back he felt his mouth watering. ' _Oh my dearest Lucinda. Once more I shall make you mine. I shall make you feel such passions till only my name is escaping your delicious lips.'_ He chuckled to himself.

' _Oh yes my beloved Mate. Now that I have found you again. You will never be out of my sight.'_


End file.
